Help me please !
by DameAjisai
Summary: Shizuru est professeur dans un lycée et se fait renvoyer suite à un mal entendue. Elle trouvera du boulot dans une école ou elle rencontrera Natsuki, une jeune fille pas comme les autres qui aura besoin de son aide pour surmonter ses blessures et se trouver.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, qui j'espère va vous plaire ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ladies and gentlemans !**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_** Je traversais les couloirs d'un pas rapide pour me rendre dans le bureau de la directrice. J'étais nerveuse, que me voulait-elle, je n'avais rien fait qui pouvait justifier cette convocation. Plus je me rapprochais du bureau plus j'étais nerveuse. Lorsque je l'ouvris, la directrice m'accueillit glacialement. J'étais surprise, d'habitude elle m'accueillait chaleureusement. Elle me désigna un siège pour m'asseoir, mais ne releva pas la tête vers moi. J'attendis patiemment 5minutes qu'elle finisse ses dossier et qu'elle m'explique enfin la raison de cet entretient.**_

_** « -Mademoiselle Viola, savez vous pourquoi vous êtes convoquée dans ce bureau ?**_

_** -Ara, non je ne sais pas Madame la directrice…**_

_** -Je vais vous mettre sur la piste. Qu'avez-vous fait samedi soir ?**_

_** -Je suis allée prendre un verre avec des amies, rien de plus. Répondis-je étonnée.**_

_** -Rien de plus vous êtes sur ? Certaines personnes disent vous avoir vue en compagnie d'un élève et en train de l'embrasser et de lui faire de la toucher de façons indécentes...Bref, passons, les parents ont portés plainte et veulent que vous changiez d'établissement. »**_

_**Je la regardais les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la surprise. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de cet incident, fallait dire que je n'y avais pas été mollo sur la bouteille et que j'avais des souvenirs flou de cette soirée. Je songeais à demander à Katreen de me donner les détails de cette soirée lorsque la directrice me donna le nom de l'élève : Tomoe Margueritte. **_

_**A ce nom, tout me revint en mémoire. J'étais partie boire un verre avec des amies pour sa soirée d'enterrement de jeune fille comme elle se mariait dans deux jours et on avait un peu forcé sur la bouteille. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, mais bon là c'était une occasion spéciale et je n'allais pas jouer la rabat-joie ! Puis nous sommes allées en boite de nuit, le NightFox 8 et c'est là que tout a dérapé ! J'étais avec mes amies, on s'est commandé à boire un verre de Vodka Kas pour moi et les autres whiskies coca et on est allée danser. Une fille s'est approchée de moi et a commencé à se coller à moi. Dans l'état ou j'étais je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à qui c'était. Puis lorsqu'elle a commencé à m'embrasser je n'ai pas réagis de suite. Puis elle a commencé à emmêler ses doigts avec mes cheveux, une sensation que je n'appréciais pas du tout. Je repoussais la personne et m'aperçus que c'était Tomoe. Je voulue le demander ce qu'elle faisait là et pourquoi elle m'avait embrassé et au même moment elle me prit les mains et les mis sur sa poitrine, elle se rapprocha de moi et m'enlaça avant de placé ma main gauche sur son intimité. Je ne réagis pas de suite, mes sens étaient trop engourdis par l'alcool. Lorsque je me retirais, il était déjà trop tard, d'autres élèves du lycée avaient pris une photo. C'est là que tout à dérapée. **_

_**J'expliquais à la directrice ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et elle me dit : **_

_** « -Je vous crois Mademoiselle Viola, je vous crois. Ce n'est pas la 1ere fois que Tomoe Margueritte fait quelque chose de ce genre. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle a jeté son dévolue sur vous et comme vous ne la regardiez pas, elle s'est vengée de cette façon. Pour ne pas qu'elle vous pose d'autres problèmes et pour satisfaire la demande de ses parents, je vous ai trouvé un boulot à l'école catholique St Anne. Ils vous ont accepté et vous ne pouvez pas refuser. Vous pouvez y aller. »**_

_**Lorsque j'entendis ces paroles je fulminais, pour qui elle se prenait cette gamine pour foutre sa vie et sa carrière en l'air ?! Et en plus il fallait que j'ailler bosser dans une école catholique qui se situe je n'sais ou ! J'hallucinais, tous ça à cause d'un caprice de cette gamine ! Il ne fallait pas que je la revois, sinon je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir me contrôler. Je voulue retourner dans la salle des profs pour récupérer mes affaires mais en chemin je croisais les parents de Tomoe, comme ils étaient riches et influents ça n'avait pas été difficile pour eux de me faire muter je n'sais ou ... Je les saluais par politesse, mais ils me passèrent devant en me jetant un regard dédaigneux. Je pris une mèche de cheveux miel entre mes doigts et jouer avec. Puis je soufflais pour me calmer et me dirigeais vers la salle des profs. Il n'y avait personne, à cette heure ils étaient tous en cours ou chez eux en train de corriger des copies. Je me débarrassai rapidement son casier et partie en direction de sa voiture qui l'attendait sur le parking. Alors que j'étais dans encore dans les couloirs j'entendis une voix familière m'interpeller. C'était Tomoe. Elle arriva à ma hauteur et me demanda mielleusement :**_

_** « -Professeur Viola ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ?**_

_** -Ara, Non c'est bon. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide je peux me débrouiller seule. Lui répondis-je froidement. »**_

_**Elle fit une moue boudeuse à laquelle je ne fis pas attention et continuais mon chemin jusqu'à ce que je l'entende se plaindre. Je me retournais pour lui demandais de cesser cette comédie et je vis que ses parents était là. Ils me regardèrent avec dégout et me demandèrent :**_

_** « -Qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ?**_

_** -Je ne lui ai rien fait, je passais par là pour amener mes affaires à ma voiture.**_

_** -Alors pourquoi est elle à terre et à moitié déshabiller ?**_

_** -Je ne sais pas. Elle joue la comédie tout simplement. »**_

_**Avant que je ne puisse dire autre chose je me pris une gifle de son père qui me fis chuter à terre et rependre toutes mes affaires sur le sol. Tomoe vint m'aider à ramasser tout ça, et lorsqu'elle fut à côté de moi elle me murmura avec un sourire ironique : « Bien jouée professeur » Son père me lança : « comment pouvez-vous nous dire qu'elle nous manipule alors qu'elle est si gentille ? » et il désigna Tomoe en train de m'aider à ranger mes affaires. Alors que je sentais ma rage bouillonner en moi la directrice arriva et dit :**_

_** « -Laissons le professeur Viola débarrasser ses affaires et partir d'ici en vitesse, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »**_

_**Il me lança un dernier regard mauvais et me laissa partir. Lorsque j'arrivais à ma voiture je déposais mes affaires dans le coffre et donner un grand coup de pied dans la roue avant. Après avoir laissé passer ce petit accès de colère je retournais chez moi. Dans la voiture je mis un CD au hasard et tombais sur 'The Nightmare revisited'. J'étais à la piste 10 qui était la chanson 'Kidnap the sand claws ' du groupe Korn. Cette chanson décrivait parfaitement l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais en ce moment. Heureusement le trajet de chez moi au lycée ne durait que 10minutes. Lorsque j'arrivais devant mon petit appartement je garais la voiture à ma place réservé. Lorsque je fus dans l'appartement je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et me prépara un thé noir. Son effet sur moi fut immédiat, je réussis enfin à me calmer. Lorsque j'eus terminé la boisson je me dirigeais vers mon lit et m'y écroula dessus. Je repensais à cette journée qui avait été un fiasco. Tout ça à cause du fait que je m'étais un peu lâché. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais endormie habillée sur le lit et ce fut la sonnerie de mon portable qui me réveilla. Je répondis d'une voix pâteuse et encore endormie :**_

_** « -Shizuru Viola à l'appareil j'écoute.**_

_** -Mademoiselle Viola, c'est Madame Ishikawa votre directrice je vous appelais pour vous prévenir que votre nouvel emploi commence demain à 8h00. »**_

_**Puis elle raccrocha. S'il fallait que j'y sois demain à 8h00 il fallait que je parte aujourd'hui dans la matinée. Je baillais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Arrivée dans la petite salle j'observais mon reflet dans le miroir : j'avais réussis à reprendre mon masque de froideur mais mes cheveux étaient dans un sale état. Je me pris une douche rapide et prépara mes affaires. Je ne pris que le strict minimum et partie, j'appellerais une agence de déménagement plus tard pour tous les gros meubles. La route fut longue jusqu'au lycée St Anne, il se trouvait dans la montagne et comme il neigeait le trajet fut encore plus long. **_

_**Lorsque j'arrivais devant la grande bâtisse je ne pus retenir une exclamation impressionnée. Le bâtiment ancien était magnifique ! Les grandes grilles étaient ornées d'une rose et en parfait état, du lierre parcourait la grande façade blanche lui donnant un petit aspect sauvage mais tout à fait magnifique, les toitures étaient très bien entretenues. Lorsque j'entrais à l'intérieur une sœur vint m'accueillir et me conduisit jusqu'à la porte de la directrice. J'observais le nom et vit écrit Tokhia Mai. La sœur toqua à la porte et des cris se firent entendre derrière la porte. Jusqu'à ce qu'un femme rousse vienne m'ouvrir et s'excusa avec le sourire. Elle me fit entrer dans son bureau et remarqua une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux nuit et au regard émeraude qui me regardait avec colère. La directrice nous proposa de nous asseoir ce que je finis mais la jeune rebelle préféra rester debout avec les cent pas. Puis la directrice pris la parole d'une voix douce mais autoritaire :**_

_** « -Ahem, Natsuki voici Shizuru Viola qui sera ta nouvelle tutrice dans cet établissement.**_

_** -Sa tutrice ? Demandais-je étonné.**_

_** -JE N'EN VEUX PAS ! Hurla Natsuki et je la regardais étonnée. »**_

_**Mais avant que je puisse demander des réponses Natsuki s'en alla me laissant là surprise par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mai soupira et m'expliqua :**_

_** « -Natsuki a perdue ses parents quand elle était petite et s'est retrouvée toute seule. Mais elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même. Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à la sortir de ça ... Elle est en train de se gâcher la vie pour rien. »**_

_**Je la regardais étonné puis accepta l'offre. J'allais devoir vivre avec Natsuki dans le même appartement qu'elle en plus d'être son professeur je serais sa tutrice. Je soupirais ça allait être joyeux… Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être fascinée par sa beauté et son caractère fougueux… J'allais avoir du boulot. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hellow Everybodyy !**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre pour ma fic ! ^^**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Réponses aux review :**_

_**Ohio92 : Pour les affaires tu vas voir. Et pis super Teemo va aider ! (Oui, oui je suis une grosse geek, *retourne se coucher*) Et oui Tomoe est une garce, et elle le restera...**_

_**Yuko95 : Et bien tu vas voir dans ce chapitre si Natsu va tout mettre en vrac ou partir vadrouiller et tout ça :P**_

_**Daek Angel : Oui le thème prof/élève est déjà abordé. Après si j'ai pris une école catholique pour cadre c'est parce qu'on en voit jamais ou presque pas dans les fictions en français. ^^ Et pis Natsu est obligée d'avoir une tutrice car elle n'est pas majeure. ^^ **_

_**Peace : Et oui Shizuru est la tutrice ^^ J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! ^^**_

_**Lissliou : Merci, j'espère que tu trouvera le reste intéressant ^^ **_

_**Guest : Merci! **_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'avais emménagé chez Natsuki, tout ce passait plutôt bien malgré le fait qu'elle se montrait glaciale envers moi... Entre les cours et m'occuper de mon déménagement je n'avait pas encore eu le temps de visiter la ville. Comme je n'avais pas de cours aujourd'hui je décidais d'aller faire un tour. Je pris mon caban rouge, mon écharpe noir et mes gants noirs et partie me promenais. Je frissonnais, le vent était froid et mordant, et malgré les trois épaisseurs que j'avais dessus le froid me transperçait. Je me dirigeais vers le centre-ville et m'arrêtais dans un coffe-house, je regardais la carte et pris un chocolat viennois avec de la chantilly et des morceau de cookies, ainsi qu'un muffin à la cerise noir fait maison. Je m'installais ensuite à côté de la fenêtre et observais le bâtiment en face de moi. Il ressemblait à un manoir datant du XVIIIe siècle. Lorsque j'eus finis de manger je m'approchais de ce qui avait été le centre de mon attention pendant prés d'une heure. C'était un conservatoire de musique, lorsque j'étais plus jeune j'avais appris le chant et le violon mais j'avais du arrêter lorsque j'avais commencé le lycée, faute de temps et d'envie. J'étais la Seito Kaicho de min lycée et je n'avais plus une minute à moi entre mes groupies qui me courraient derrière, le travail en tant que présidente du conseil des élève, les études et lorsque je rentrais chez moi, je m'écroulais sur mon lit. En voyant le panneau j'eus envie de reprendre cette passion, je passais donc les grandes portes et me dirigeais vers le bureau du directeur. Lorsque tout à coup je vis un groupe de personne insultaient une jeune fille, je m'approchais et vis Natsuki prostré devant un trio :

« -Espèce de sale gouine ! On veut pas de toi ici ! Dit un garçon aux cheveux brun et taillé en crête.

-Ouais, tu salis tout ce que tu touches ! Répliqua une autre jeune femme Latina aux cheveux brun.

-Arrêtais,vous ne voyez pas que vous lui faites peur ? » Dit à son tour une jeune femme blonde au regard noisette.

J'allais intervenir, mais lorsque j'entendis ces paroles je stoppais mon acte jusqu'à ce que j'entende la suite :

« -Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire ! »

Elle pris un gobelet d'eau froide et le versa sur la tête de la jeune fille qui ce mit à sangloter.

« -Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire !

-Lise, t'es trop géniale ! Ou est ce que tu as eu l'idée de faire ça ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Oh ça ? J'ai eu l'idée en regardant la série glee. Quand les mecs populaires croisaient les looser il leurs jetaient un gobelet de boisson glacé, ça s'appelle un slushies je croit. »répliqua la blonde.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je m'approchais du groupe de jeune et m'interposais entre eux et Natsuki pour ne pas qu'ils la maltraitent plus. Aux début ils furent surpris, puis ils commencèrent à ricaner :

« -J'y croit pas... Une autre lesbienne qui vient en défendre une autre ! Vous avez vue ça les gars ?

-Je t'interdit d'insulter à nouveau Natsuki ! Dis-je calmement.

-Ohhh sinon quoi ? Tu vas en parler à Maman ? »Répliqua la Latina.

Je sentis Natsuki se raidir derrière moi. Le sujet de sa mère était tabou et que des abrutis comme eux l'utilisent pour lui faire du mal me mis vraiment hors de moi. Je mis une gifle à la Latina qui me regarda étonnée, avant de siffler dangereusement :

« -Continuer de lui faire du mal et je ne serais pas aussi gentille... »

Ils voulurent venger leur amie mais mon regard les figea sur place, puis ils s'enfuirent non sans me lancer des menaces de mort. Je m'approchais de Natsuki et la pris dans mes bras dans le but de la réconforter.

_**Pov Natsuki**_

Pourquoi fallait que ça m'arrive à moi ce genre de connerie ?! Pourquoi j'étais toujours leur cible ? Juste parce que j'étais différente ? Je me posais toujours ces questions lorsque le groupe de Lise venais me chercher de noise. Au début j'avais résister, je ne me laissais pas faire, puis lorsque presque tous les élèves s'étaient mis à me persécuter je n'avais plus rien tenter. Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était faire de la musique ! Lorsque Lise et sa troupe commença à me maltraiter j'aperçus Shizuru. Je vis à son regard qu'elle m'avait reconnue. Je pus y voir de la colère aussi, je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je pensais que comme tous les autres elle allait passer son chemin et m'ignorer, mais non. Elle était venue m'aider. Elle irradiait de colère contre le groupe. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient insulté elle ne dit rien et répliqua calmement malgré ses envies de meurtres. Lorsque la Latina, Mercedes il me semble, utilisa ma mère comme prétexte, je me raidis. Shizuru du le sentir elle aussi car elle s'avança vers elle et lui mit une gifle avant de lui demandait de partir. Puis elle s'agenouilla devant moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne put m'empêcher de pleurer. De colère, de tristesse, de dégout. Je restais dans ses bras un bon moment avant de me relever à contre cœur. Lorsque je me fut relevée la chaleur de ses bras et de son corps me manqua. Elle me souris et essuya avec son pouce quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur mes joue. Son contact produisit en moi une petite décharge. Je lui souris timidement en retour. Puis je lui demandais :

« -Qu'est ce que tu... Euh vous faites là ?

-Quand on est pas en cours, tu peut me tutoyer, en plus on cohabite ensemble, me répondit elle avec le sourire. Ce que je fait ici, et bien quand j'étais plus jeune je faisais du chant et du violon et je voulais savoir si je pouvais le conservatoire. Pourrais tu me conduire auprès du directeur s'il te plait ? »

Ah ! Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi elle était ici ! A la mention du du directeur je grimaçais et elle dut s'en apercevoir car elle me jeta un regard interrogatif, je lui répondit par un mouvement de tête négatif. Elle n'insista pas, mais je savais que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire ce soir. Je soupirais intérieurement. Je ne pourrais pas comme d'habitude éviter les questions en me montrant distante. Je la conduisis jusqu'au bureau, mais avant que je ne m'échappe Reito Kanzaki me demanda de rester. Je m'exécutais et il me lança un regard mauvais qui ne passa pas inaperçus à Shizuru qui demanda :

« -Ara, Natsuki a-t'elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Je ne voit pas en quoi ça vous concerne Madame …

-Shizuru Viola, et oui ça me concerne car je suis sa tutrice ! Répliqua-t-elle avec colère.

-Vous voulez savoir le problème ? C'est qu'elle est Lesbienne ! Et qu'elle fait chuter la côte mon école ! Et surtout elle vient tous les après-midi ici... Personne la veut ! Ici il n'y a que les meilleurs qui y passe !»

Je sentis à nouveau des larmes de rages coulaient sur mon visage, et alors que je me levais pour flanqué un gros coup de poing à ce porc que j'avais devant moi je sentis la main de Shizuru serrer la mienne pour me calmer. Et avant que je ne puisse réagir elle dit avec mépris et dégout pour l'homme qui se trouvait en face de nous :

« -Vous n'avez aucun droit à la juger ! Si elle est inscrite et si elle veut faire de la musique elle peut, je ne voit pas en quoi cela affecte la réputation de votre école, et je ne voit pas en quoi le fait qu'elle ai une préférence pour les filles vous dérange. Et je peut vous promettre que votre établissement va vraiment perdre sa valeur, il suffit que j'en parle à des amis haut placé pour que tout s'écroule. »

Kanzaki la regardait bouche bée. Il avait pâlit petit à petit au cours de la tirade de la blonde. Moi aussi je la regardais stupéfaite. Puis il demanda mielleusement :

« -Vous ne feriez pas ça n'est ce pas Mademoiselle Viola ?

-Je vais me gêner ! Sauf si Natsuki à le droit d'étudier la musique ici et qu'elle n'ai plus aucun problème avec aucun élèves. Est-ce claire ?

-Oui, oui, bafouilla t-il.

-Bien, maintenant nous allons vous laissez Monsieur. Tu vient Natsuki ? » Me lança t-elle avant de partir, moi sur ses talons.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'appartement elle me demanda :

« -Depuis combien de temps dure ces brimades ?

-Euuuh, je ne sais pas... Ça va faire deux ans, répondis-je dans un murmure.

-Et tes anciens tuteurs n'ont jamais rien fait ?

-Non... Quand ils apprenaient que j'étais homosexuelle, ils s'enfuyaient et me laissait tomber... Pourquoi m'as tu défendu aujourd'hui ?

-Je t'ai défendue car ça ne se fait pas de maltraiter quelqu'un parce qu'il est différent.

-Ca... ça ne te dégoutes pas de rester avec moi dans la même pièce à quelques mètres … demandais-je craintive de la réponse à venir.

-Mais non ! Bien sur que non ! Me répondit-elle choquée. Aller, vient là que je te fasse un câlin. »

Elle me tendis les bras et je me précipitais à l'intérieur, je n'étais pas très tactile d'habitude, mais là j'avais besoin de sentir que quelqu'un me soutenais. Son parfum, un mélange de thé et de jasmin, était envoutant, je mis le nez dans le creux de son cou pour pouvoir m'en imprégnait. Au début elle fut surprise de mon geste et j'eus peur qu'elle me rejette mais elle posa son menton sur le haut de ma tête tout en en démêlant les cheveux, j'étais bien dans ses bras. La câlin dura un moment et s'en m'en rendre compte je m'endormis. Je remarquais à peine lorsqu'elle me souleva pour me porter jusqu'à mon lit. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de ma chambra je lui attrapais inconsciemment le poignet et elle s'assit à côté de moi me dégageant les cheveux qui me tombaient sur le visage d'un geste doux.

_**Pov Shizuru**_

Je fulminais encore de colère lorsque nous arrivâmes à notre appartement. Je lui posais des questions, depuis combien de temps durait ces brimades, si ses anciens tuteurs avaient réagis. Je fut choquée d'entendre les réponses qu'elle me donnait. Lorsqu'elle me demanda si elle me dégoutait je lui répondit que non avant de lui faire un énorme câlin. Elle était vraiment frêle et je me demandais comment elle avait put résister à tout ça seule...Je la sentis s'endormir dans notre étreinte, je souris avant de la soulevais et de l'amener à sa chambre. Lorsque j'allais me retirer pour aller dormir aussi elle me retint le poignet inconsciemment, elle était vraiment adorable... Je m'assis à ses côté et lui dégageais les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

Comme je voyais qu'elle n'allait pas me lâcher, je me couchais à côté d'elle la pris dans mes bras et m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais avant elle, je me levais en essayant de ne pas la réveiller et partie faire le petit-déjeuner. Nous étions samedi, je n'avais pas cours et elle non plus. Je repensais à hier et me dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de la faire retourner là-bas. Je décidais donc d'appeler mon ancien professeur pour qu'il lui donne des cours. Il décrocha à la 3eme sonnerie :

« -_**Allo, Shizuru ?**_

__-Takeda ? Je voulais savoir, est ce que tu donnes toujours des cours de musique ?

-_**Euuh oui, pourquoi ?**_

__-Je m'occupe d'une élève qui à des problèmes à son conservatoire et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais lui donner des cours de musique ?

_** -Quel conservatoire ?**_

-Celui de Fuuka.

-_**Ah, avec Reito Kanzaki comme directeur ?**_

-Oui... Quel gros connard celui ci !

_**-Ton élève c'est bien Natsuki Kuga n'est ce pas ?**_

-Oui, tu la connait ?

_**-C'est une virtuose en violon ! Je ne comprend pas que Kanzaki ne la veuille pas comme élève juste parce qu'elle est différente ! Je la prend comme élève, quand commençons nous ? **_

-Lundi ?

-_**Ok, ça marche pour lundi ! »**_

Et il raccrocha. Pendant la conversation je n'avais pas vue que Natsuki c'était levée. Elle me regarda et je lui expliquais que j'avais trouvé un prof pour lui donner des cours de violon au lieu d'aller au conservatoire. Elle me regarda surprise au début puis me sauta dans les bras. J'étais troublée par Natsuki. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais dans cet état, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivais et avant que je ne termine ma pensée, je sentis ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes. Avant de voir Natsuki se reculait précipitamment, les joues rouges. Elle marmonna une vague excuse avant de s'enfuir. Je portais mes doigts à mes lèvres avant de me rendre compte qu'elle m'avait embrassé... et que j'avais aimé ça, et que j'en voulais plus d'elle. Je me lançais à sa poursuite, lorsque je la rattrapais elle me regarda avec peur. Je m'avançais vers elle, elle se reculait. D'un geste habile avant qu'elle ne reparte je lui attrapais le poignet et la tournait vers moi pour l'embrasser à mon tour. Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques jours mais je voulais la protéger depuis le début, dés que je l'ai vue dans le bureau de Mai, même avant de savoir ses préférences. Elle n'eut pas la réaction que j'espérais. Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et se recula et me dit avec souffrance :

« -Ne me touchez pas s'il vous plait... Sinon je vais vous faire du mal... »


	3. Chapter 3

******Wala la suite ! (enfin ? J'essais de poster le plus rapidement possible mais bon c'est pas toujours ça. ^^)**

******Je doit dire merci aux Milles et une nuits qui m'as aidé à corriger en attendant que je trouve un(e) bêta ^^**

******Petite annonce à faire : Je recherche un(e) bêta reader, s'il y en à qui sont intéresser n'hésiter pas à me MP ! (Je ne mord pas :P)**

******Dans ce chapitre nous allons avoir un nouveau personnage qui va apparaître et qui n'est pas forcément sympathique. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir. :) **

******Ah et j'allais oublié BONNE FIN DU MONDE ! xD**

******Réponses aux review : **

**Twilight-TVD-fan01****_ : Contente d'avoir une nouvelle personne qui aime la fiction ^.^! Wala la suite ^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours ^.^_**

**_Lissliou : Tout le monde à envie de protéger Natsuki. :P Et merci pour ton soutient ^^ _**

**_Peace : ^^ C'est normal que Shizuru aide Natsuki. Je voulait que pour une fois ce soit Natsuki qui embrasse la première et non Shizuru, et non le contraire ^.^ . Je trouvais plus meugnon. _**

**_Ohio92 : Si liz est une conne, c'est qu'elle à peut-être des choses à cacher ? :D Mais tu ne verras pas dans ce chapitre désolée ^^_**

**_Daek Angel : L'intolérance à toujours était là, et oui elles ne sont pas parfaites. Personne n'est parfait. Malheureusement, oui cette mentalité est triste... _**

**_Super Shizuru est toujours là ou il faut quand il faut ! ^.^ 2ans de brimades c'est long mais elle ne voulait pas leurs donner satisfaction en se laissant faire au début. Pourquoi elle veut faire du mal à Shizuru ? Bah tu verras ! Na :P_**

**_Guest Merci. ^^_**

**_Bonne lectureeeeee ! _**

**__****Chapitre 3**

**PDV Shizuru**

« -Ne me touchez pas s'il vous plaît... Sinon je vais vous faire du mal... » Cette phrase résonnait affreusement dans ma tête. Pourquoi Natsuki allait-elle me faire du mal ? Je me dirigeais vers la salle où je devais donner cours lorsque Mai m'interpella :

« -Mademoiselle Viola ! Pouvez vous venir me voir deux minutes ?

-Euuuh, bien sûr... Mais vite fait, j'ai un cours là...

-Ça tombe trèèèèèèèèèèèès bien ! Me dit elle joyeuse. Une nouvelle élève vient d'être transférée et vous serez son professeur principale. Voici Arina Miazaki, elle vient de Tokyo. Et comme ses parents viennent d'être mutés à l'étranger, elle restera ici jusqu'à la fin de ses études. »

Pendant le monologue de Mai, je pus voir une jeune fille aux noirs et aux reflets roux s'avancer vers moi. Elle avait une coupe en dégradé qui lui arrivait aux épaules et des yeux chocolat. Elle me sourit timidement et j'eus la mauvaise impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part mais où ? Je ne me souvenais plus et ça me dérangeait. Je lui rendis son sourire poliment et lui fit signe de me suivre. Je sentais son regard chocolat me fixer avec insistance et cela me gênait, mais je ne lui dis rien. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle de classe, avec cinq minutes de retard, je répondis aux questions des élèves :

« -Voici une nouvelle élève. Comme ses parents sont mutés à l'étranger, elle restera parmi nous jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Je te laisse te présenter. »

Elle me regarda et prit la parole timidement :

« -Bonjour je m'appelle Arina Miazaki et je viens de Tokyo. J'aime la musique et je joue du piano et du violon... »

Lorsque quelques élèves la sifflèrent, elle s'inclina en rougissant et en marmonnant « Je suis heureuse de me retrouver avec vous. » Je regardais la classe pour la placer et vis que la seule place qu'il restait était celle à côté de Natsuki. Je lui désignais la place et lorsqu'elle fut assise, elle commença immédiatement à parler à sa voisine. Cette dernière ne réagissait pas au début, puis lorsqu'Arina se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, son visage s'éclaira d'un coup. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, en même temps, sur elles et sur le cours, je leurs demandais alors de se taire et d'être plus attentive. Arina se retourna vers moi et me dit en baillant :

« -Mais mademoiselle, ce n'est pas notre faute si votre cours est ennuyeux...

-Je vous demande pardon ? Vous êtes nouvelle et vous vous permettez déjà de critiquer les cours ? Si vous n'êtes pas contente, allez vous plaindre directement à la directrice. »

En disant ces mots, j'ouvris la porte et empoigna la nouvelle élève sous le regard ahuri des autres étudiants. Il était vrai que je m'énervais pour un rien et je me laissais emporter de la sorte que très rarement. Natsuki se leva à son tour et me dit :

« -Mademoiselle nous ne voulions pas interrompre votre cours. Puisque nous vous dérangeons, nous allons partir. »

Elle se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Je lui dis sèchement :

« -Mademoiselle Kuga ! Rasseyez-vous de suite je vous pris. Le cours n'est pas fini.

-Mais mademoiselle, vous nous avez dit d'aller voir la directrice si nous n'étions pas contente... » Intervint Arina.

Natsuki se leva à son tour, agrippa le poignet de la nouvelle élève, révélant un tatouage que j'avais déjà vu auparavant et elles s'en allèrent. Je restais là interdite, mais que faisait Tomoe Marguerite ici ? Et surtout pourquoi était-elle déguisée ? Cela s'annonçait mal... Surtout le fait qu'elle entraîne **MA** Natsuki dans ses magouilles. Le cours se termina rapidement pour le bonheur de mes élèves que j'avais un peu...beaucoup, martyrisé pour apaiser ma colère. Lorsque Natsuki rentrera ce soir, elle aura le pire engueulons elle aura la pire engueulade de sa vie.

**PDV Natsuki**

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de défier ainsi Shizuru pendant son cours. J'avais agi sur le moment, je ne supportais pas que l'on me donne des ordres, et surtout je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'était acharnée ainsi sur la nouvelle élève qui était super sympa. C'était aussi la première fois que je voyais ma jolie professeur s'énerver comme ça...

Arina me sortit de mes pensées en me proposant d'aller nous acheter une glace. Je la regardais avec des étoiles dans les yeux et j'acceptais. Comme elle ne connaissait pas la ville, je l'amenais chez mon glacier préférer : CHEZ YAMADA, où il faisait des glaces à n'importe quel parfum. Même à la mayo !

Lorsque nous arrivâmes; le patron, un grand gars avec des lunettes de soleil et une petite tresse derrière la tête nous accueillit :

« -Heyyy Natsuki, ça va ? Je te sers comme d'habitude ? Je vois que tu n'es pas seule aujourd'hui ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez mademoiselle ?

-Je vais prendre une glace à l'italienne framboise/Vanille s'il vous plaît. Répondit Arina timidement.

-Ça arrive de suite, et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ?

-D'accord... dit la jeune fille avec plus d'assurance. »

Je l'observais, elle était vraiment jolie. Pas tout à fait mon type comme Shizuru l'était, mais elle était très sexy quand même ! Shizuru était vraiment beaucoup mieux, elle avait de belles formes que j'aimais observer le soir avant d'aller se coucher quand elle regardait un film, lorsqu'elle me prenait au creux de ses bras je m'y sentais bien, et son parfum était vraiment enivrant ! Ahem, mais pourquoi je pense à elle moi ?!

Nous patientâmes 10 minutes en parlant de tout et de n'importe jusqu'à ce que la commande arrive. Nous nous installâmes ensuite à une table, puis Arina commença à me parler de l'incident de ce matin avec Shizuru :

« -Mais quelle pute cette prof ! Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde ou quoi ? Elle ne doit pas avoir de copain si elle régit comme ça tout le temps !

-S'il te plaît l'insulte pas trop, tu ne la connais pas ! Elle devait être énervée et aussi vu la façon dont tu as réagi, je ne m'étonne pas qu'elle se soit énervée.

-Tssss, tu regrettes de t'être barrée de cours maintenant princesse ? »

Le dernier mot qu'elle prononça sonna comme une insulte, et je répliquais froidement :

« -Du tout. Mais je n'apprécie que l'on insulte Shizuru sans la connaître.

-Shizuru ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? Quelle relation avez-vous toutes les deux ?

-Elle est ma tutrice et je suis obligée de vivre avec elle. En dehors des cours, elle est vraiment super sympa ! » Elle me regarda de travers mais ne dit rien.

L'après-midi se passa finalement très bien malgré quelques piques lancées par ma camarade. J'appréhendais le moment où il faudrait que je rentre à la maison. Je ne doutais pas que Shizuru serait très énervée après moi. Lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte d'entrée, j'inspirais un bon coup pour me détendre et ouvris la porte. La brune était bien là, mais ne semblait pas si en colère que ça.

Je soupirais. Je lançais un 'hey' et elle se retourna en me souriant. Elle s'approcha de moi et me tendit une assiette de pancakes. Je la pris, et la regardais avec méfiance, puis elle prit la parole calmement :

« -Dit moi Natsuki, n'as tu pas à me dire quelque chose ?

-Désolée...

-C'est tout ? Ne crois-tu pas que tu m'as bien humiliée en cours avec ta nouvelle petite copine ? »

Je sentais dans sa voix de la colère ainsi que beaucoup de reproches. Je me sentais pitoyable, elle m'avait aidé et m'avait acceptée telle que j'étais, et moi, je l'humiliai devant toute la classe... Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et baissais le regard. Elle me demanda de relever la tête, ce que je ne fis pas, elle le redemanda alors un peu plus sèchement avant de me prendre le menton dans ses doigts fins et délicats et de me relever la tête. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, elle le remarqua et se radoucit. Je murmurais des « excuse moi... » en boucle et elle soupira. Elle me dit que c'était OK, mais la colère n'avait pas autant disparue de ses iris cramoisis. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et m'étalais sur le lit, quand au même moment je reçus un SMS de Arina :

** ça C bi1 PaC avek la prof ? ! Bisou Arina. **

Je lui répondis en vitesse

**Ça s'est bien passé, merci. Elle n'a pas l'air de trop m'en vouloir. On se voit demain en cours ? Natsuki.**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le réveil sonna, je me levais immédiatement et ne flémmardais _pas pour une fois_ au lit. Je me préparais en vitesse et partie en avance sous le regard perplexe de Shizuru. Je lui dis que je devais rejoindre Arina et son regard se durcit immédiatement. Je n'en compris pas la signification, et je ne lui posais aucune question .J'arrivais 10 minutes en avance et me dirigeais vers la serre où m'attendais ma nouvelle amie. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux, et me prit dans ses bras. Nous bavardâmes jusqu'à la sonnerie, et lorsque celle-ci retentit nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de cours.Dès que Shizuru arriva, Arina se leva et s'excusa devant toute la classe pour son comportement irrespectueux de la veille et jura que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Je la regardais avec étonnement et elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je lui rendis alors un sourire. Je pus remarquer par la suite que c'était une élève très appliquée qui était très cultivée.

A la fin des cours alors que nous sortions de la salle, elle me prit par le bras et me demanda à voix basse :

« -Est ce que tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ? »

Je la regardais choquer, puis accepta. Elle me sauta au cou et comme la classe était vide, il ne restait plus que Shizuru, Arina et moi, elle m'embrassa. Je ne vis pas le regard blessé de Shizuru.

**PDV Shizuru**

Je fus surprise de voir Natsuki partir plus tôt ce matin, et surtout pour(aller voir Arina ! Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que cette fille était dangereuse, elle ne me croirait pas. J'eus droit à une autre surprise lorsque la nouvelle s'excusa de son comportement de la veille. Le pire fut la fin de journée lorsqu'elle demanda à Natsuki de sortir avec elle et qu'elle la embrassée !

Elle allait **encore** foutre ma vie en l'air cette petite conne !

Je serrais les dents, et me précipita hors de la classe. Je rassemblais mes affaires et partis à l'appartement où je m'écroulais dans ma chambre. Lorsque je fus face contre l'oreiller, je me mis à pleurer, de rage et surtout de stress. Je n'entendis pas la porte d'entrée claquer, et je ne sentis pas la main de Natsuki se poser sur mon épaule. Je ne remarquais sa présence que lorsqu'elle m'enlaça pour me calmer. Je sentis des larmes couler le long de son visage lorsqu'elle me murmura encore des excuses... Puis je sentis ses mains se glisser sur la peau nue de mon ventre. Cette sensation n'était pas désagréable jusqu'au moment ou je sentis un picotement là où elle m'avait touché. Elle me regarda avec tristesse et me dit :

« -Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand je touche quelqu'un... J'ai été modifiée génétiquement lorsque j'étais gamine... C'est moi qui a causé la mort de mes parents... »

Et elle explosa en larmes dans mes bras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Jesse, James, Mious, oui la gueguerre ! **

***se prend une balle et va se coucher* **

**J'aurais jamais dut faire de retro gaming sur les vieux pokèmon ou Mario ... x') **

**Non, non je ne suis pas morte ! J'ai encore beaucoup trop de chose à faire ... Niark, niark, niark ...**

**Je suis désolée pour l'absence, mais je n'avais plus trop d'idée ... Je vous promet que là c'est reparti ! Les idées bouillonent à nouveau ! **

**Cette fois, je ne vais pas faire de promesses en disant que je posterais plus rapidement ^^'.**

**Bon, bref wala les réponse aux reviews :**

**Romain : Merci.**

**Alightism : Tatoukompris ! Tomoe est toujours là quand il y a des problèmes ! J'espère que malgrè le temps tu lira toujours ^^'. Et que ça t'interessera toujours :')**

**lissliou : Et encore, ce n'est que le début. Dans la suite, il y en aura plus ^^. J'espère que tu me suivras toujours :')**

**mirandapowa : Voilà la suite avec du retard je suis désolée :'( J'espère que tu t'y plongera toujours autant ^^. **

**Daek Angel : Et oui encore et toujours Tomoe. Niveau manigance, ce n'est que le début ... Ah ... Petit bug xD**

**Et oui Natsuki est une "OGM" ^^. Surpris ? Pour la suite, la voilà ;) J'ai prévu du lourd pour la suite. J'espère que tu vas continuer à suivre ^^. **

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_**PoV Shizuru :**_

Au moment où elle me toucha le ventre, je sentis un léger picotement à l'endroit touché. Puis le picotement s'était rapidement transformé en une vive brûlure. Je voulu hurler, me retirer par réflexe comme si j'avais mise ma main directement au feu, mais aucun son ne put sortir de ma gorge.

Je restais coi, je suffoquais ayant les larmes aux yeux. La douleur cessa enfin quand Natsuki retira sa main, je vis la jeune fille me regarder avec tristesse et douleur. Je remarquais une larme s'écouler doucement sur sa joue, avec une main je la lui essuyais doucement. Je l'attirais ensuite dans une embrassade pour lui montrer que je serais toujours présente pour elle. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle réussit à me dire en hoquetant :

"-Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand je touche quelqu'un ... J'ai été modifié génétiquement quand j'étais enfant.

"-Mais là, je ne sens rien, lui dis-je étonner.

"-C'est normal, il y a tes vêtements qui te protègent.

"- Ah ... _C'est tout ce que je trouvais à répondre. Bravo_ _Shizuru_ _! Quelle répartie_ _!_"

J'étais abasourdie par sa révélation et je ne pus rien ajouter d'autre. C'était incroyable et presque irréelle. Je croyais même que c'était une blague mais les sensations que j'avais ressenti auparavant ne pouvaient être fausses ou imaginaires. Natsuki dut prendre mon silence comme un rejet car elle se détacha de moi en marmonnant amèrement :

"-Je m'en doutais, qui voudrait d'un monstre comme moi ? D'une enfant qui a tué ses parents ?"

Je repris rapidement mes esprits en entendant cela. Je lui pris les épaules et la secouais légèrement en lui disant :

"-Tu n'es pas un monstre, Natsuki ! Les monstres sont ceux qui t'ont fait subir ses expériences ! Et pour tes parents ce n'est pas ta faute, tu es innocente dans cette histoire. Peux-tu me dire qui t'a fait ça et pourquoi ? ILS N'ONT PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA À UNE ENFANT !"

L'adolescente à mes côtés eut un sursaut de peur en m'entendant m'énerver de la sorte. Il était vrai que j'étais habituellement de nature très calme, et que je ne m'énervais que très rarement. Elle répondit à ma question d'une petite voix tremblotante alors que je culpabilisais par ma brusquerie :

"-C'est-C'est la SEARRS. Mes parents y travaillaient, mais ils ne connaissaient pas l'ampleur du projet, ils pensaient que c'était pour trouver un antidote. Le but de la SEARS était de créer les êtres humains parfaits qui ne peuvent tomber malade, qui peuvent tout apprendre. Leurs buts étaient de se rapprocher de Dieu ... Dès ma naissance, j'ai constamment dû subir des expériences.

Au début ils m'injectaient du sérapharium, un produit qui nous rendait insensible à la douleur, à petite dose pour que notre organisme puisse s'y habituer, puis ils ont commencé à mélanger des produits entre eux jusqu'à créer de l'amantium. J'avais douze ans lorsqu'ils me l'ont injecté. J'étais la première à tester ce nouveau produit. Au début, il n'y avait pas d'effets secondaires que les effets principaux des produits mélangés entre eux. Puis un jour ça a tourné à la catastrophe. Un des scientifiques a voulu abuser de moi et je l'ai "crâmé". C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais des pouvoirs Pyrokinésiste."

À la fin de son monologue, son corps fut à nouveau secoué d'une crise de larmes qu'elle étouffa en enfouissant son visage dans mon épaule. Je serrais les dents et murmurais :

"-Bande d'enfoiré !"

Je sentais une colère sans nom monter en moi. Je me détachais de Natsuki et lui proposais de lui faire un thé qu'elle accepta. Je préparais donc une infusion calmante pour ma petite compagne et je restais à ses côtés en la câlinant le temps qu'elle s'endorme dans mes bras. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage et s'endormit comme je m'y attendais quelques minutes après.

Je restais près d'une heure dans la chambre à l'observer dormir. Elle était vraiment adorable. Comment pouvait on faire du mal à une enfant aussi gentille ? Je m'en allais de la chambre et pris mon ordinateur portable et je tapais dans le moteur de recherche le mot SEARRS. Il n'y avait qu'un page datant d'une dizaine d'années. Je cliquais dessus et vis que l'on pouvait voir la liste du personnel. Lorsque je vis apparaître les noms de Saeko Kuga et de Killian Kuga, je cliquais sur les liens et les ouvris dans un autre onglet chacun. Je descendis encore et je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant le nom de Akio Miyazaki, alias le père de Tomoe.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et lus le petit texte qui le présentait. A l'époque il avait 31 ans et était marié à Aya Ishioka, une jeune scientifique de 26ans. Ils avaient une fille s'appelant Arina Miyazaki (comme c'est étonnant hein ?) âgée de 6 ans. L'homme était le responsable du projet HiME. Il n'y avait pas d'autres informations sur le projet.

Je passais en suivant sur les pages de Killian et Saeko Kuga. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils travaillaient tous les deux sur de nouveaux anticorps pour guérir des maladies rares.

Je soupirais. Tomoe était-elle au courant de ce que son père avait fait subir à Natsuki ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle elle s'était rapprochée de la petite brune ? Ou bien dans un autre but ? J'avais beaucoup de questions sans réponses qui me trottaient dans la tête. Je sursautais en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonner. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je regardais par le judas et fut étonnée de voir Lise. Je lui ouvris et la regardais froidement.

Elle se tortilla sous mon regard et je ne pus retenir un petit sourire de satisfaction, j'aimais dominer la situation. Elle ouvrit la bouche nerveusement avant de me demander timidement :

"-Est ce que je pourrais vous parler s'il vous plaît ?"

Intriguée, j'acceptais. Je la fis entrer et je nous préparais un thé à chacune. Je lui tendis sa tasse qu'elle prit timidement avant de me demander abruptement :

"-Natsuki vous a raconté pour son passé n'est ce pas ? "

À sa question je me tendis, et lui répondis de façon agressive :

"-Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien te faire ? Je ne te connais pas et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu n'apprécies pas Natsuki. Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ? Et par la même occasion comment connais-tu l'adresse de Natsuki ?

"-Pour l'adresse de Natsuki, j'ai été fouillé dans les bureaux de Mr Kanzaki. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences s'il vous plaît. Vous devez me faire confiance car je suis la seule à connaître Natsuki aussi bien, et surtout je sais comment calmer ses crises. Si je faisais tout ceci…c'était uniquement dans le but de veiller sur Natsuki. J'ai moi aussi été modifiée dans les mêmes labos qu'elle. Mais elle ne s'en souvient plus. J'ai réussis à m'enfuir pour pouvoir suivre Natsuki. Mon vrai prénom est Aoi Kuragachi et non Lise.

"-Pourquoi s'en prendre à Natsuki dans ce cas ? Comment se fait il qu'elle n'aie aucun souvenir de toi ?

"-... Si elle n'a aucun souvenir de moi, c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup changé ... Avant, j'étais potelée et j'avais des cheveux roux ... Si j'ai fait tant de mal à Natsuki, c'était pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je ne peux pas agir directement, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut faire attention à cette Arina Miyazaki. C'est la fille de Akio Miyazaki. Son rôle à elle est de trouver de nouvelles cibles. Je sais qu'elle en a après vous. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé à Tokyo, la raison de votre venue ici.

"-Que va t-elle faire ? Et pourquoi veux-tu à ce point protéger Natsuki ?

"-SI je veux protéger Natsuki, c'est parce que c'est grâce à elle si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui. Lorsque nous étions à la SEARRS, elle était ma meilleure amie. Je ne sais pas ce que compte faire Arina, mais faites attention car sa technique diffère selon les personnes … Elle n'a pas de pouvoirs à proprement parler. Elle est juste très persuasive, elle connaît les points faibles de tout le monde, c'est flippant.

"-Je vois...Merci pour les renseignements. Donne moi ton numéro de téléphone pour pouvoir te contacter en cas de besoin."

Elle hocha la tête et me tendit un bon de papier après y avoir écrit son numéro.

Je me plongeais dans mes réflexions jusqu'à ce que Natsuki se réveille. Je lui préparais un thé aux fruits rouges et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Elle se blottit contre moi et se suçota le pouce. Elle était tellement adorable, enfantine. Mon regard se voila. Ses salauds avaient privés Natsuki d'une enfance tranquille entourée par ses parents ! Lorsqu'elle sentit que je me crispais, elle leva son regard vers moi. Je me perdis dans ses émeraudes et me détendis aussitôt.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi et je lui fis part de mes recherches et de mes découvertes. Je lui parlais de Arina, de ce qu'elle comptait faire. Je ne citais pas Lise, Aoi pardon. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles aient de problèmes toutes les deux. La jeune fille aux émeraudes me regarda interdite pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne me dise qu'elle allait rompre avec Tomoe.

A ces mots, mon coeur fit une danse de la joie. Je lui demandais d'attendre avant de le faire, et surtout d'être très prudente. De ne surtout pas réagir bizarrement. Je lui proposais d'aller se coucher. Elle s'installa au creux de mes bras et une sensation de bien être m'envahis. Avec Natsuki, je me sentais à ma place. Je n'avais jamais ressentis cette sensation dans toutes les relations que j'avais eues. Que ce soit avec des hommes, avec des femmes.

Elle se retourna vers moi, et je pus voir son regard luire d'une étrange lueur verte. Ce n'était pas du désir, enfin il y en avait un peu, mais ce n'était pas le sentiment qui était le plus présent dans son magnifique regard. Je me laissais happer par ses émeraudes hypnotisant. Puis d'un coup, elle cligna des yeux et le charme fut rompu. Elle me regarda avec crainte, et je lui fis un sourire rassurant. Elle me sourit en retour et s'endormit quelques minutes après.

Lorsque je fus sure qu'elle s'était endormie, je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais délicatement. Puis je lui murmurais doucement :

"-Je te jure de te venger, car on ne touche pas impunément aux personnes que j'aime."

Et je la pris doucement dans mes bras pour m'endormir. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que ma Belle faisait semblant de dormir ...


End file.
